This Demon Inside Me
by isabelle.bloom01
Summary: What if Hatake Sakumo was resurrected too? Eido Tensei. What's the reason why Orochimaru did it? Was it because he was strong? Or does it concern his son? What is hidden in the broken legacy of the Hatake Clan? Will they ever achieve it and bring its glory back? A story of Hatake.


This Demon Inside Me

Have a nice day while reading this story, hope it will suit it.

Chapter 1

As the wooden boxes opened, dust blew from the top.

"It's good I had enough chakra to reawaken him." Orochimaru spoke as he watched the people in front of them.

"As expected, Orochimaru- sama" Kabuto said as he bowed.

"Shodaime- sama, Nidaime- sama, Sandaime- sama, Yondaime- sama and Hatake- sama." He called out their names in sequence as they tried to stand up from their coffin.

"I- I'm alive." The Shodaime Hokage muttered, checking his flexes as he stood.

"Wh- why am I-I here." The Yondaime Hokage asked himself out loud as he tried to move his jaw.

"This might be a long discussion, our Hokage's." He emphasized, interrupting them.

The Hatake narrowed his eyes as his eyes absorbed the light from the ceiling. 'Shit' He thought.

Chapter 2

After an hour of questioning and answering, Minato spoke. "Then we have to do something right now, we have to go and help the others. Shall we, Shodaime- sama?"

"Huh, who are you?" Hashirama, the Shodaime asked facing him.

Minato shifted to look at the Sandaime, Sarutobi and nodded. "Ah, yes." Minato beamed, then shifted and turned around to show the back of his cloak where his position is written, pointing his finger.

"Yondaime Hokage" Hashirama read as his expression brightened. "Ah, I see. That is why-" He didn't continue but walked towards the man.

"My name is Namikaze Minato." He introduced himself with a young voice as he bowed.

"Namikaze clan, I see." Tobirama muttered as he nodded.

"Then who is the current Hokage?" Hashirama asked placing his hands on top of Minato, enthusiasm in his voice.

"That would be your granddaughter, Tsunade- sama." Minato answered.

"What, Tsuna?" His face shock then turned to chuckle.

"Eh, what about Tsunade- sama?"Minato asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well you see, I really spoiled my granddaughter. She even inherited my gambling likes." He laughed as memories flooded his mind. He noticed the other person behind Minato. "Then who is this person here?" he pointed to the silver- haired man.

The person said blinked and shifted to face the Shodaime. He smiled as he introduced himself bowing. "I am Hatake Sakumo, I am Konoha's White Fang. Shodaime- sama."

Tobirama recognized the name. "Hatake Sakumo" He murmured. "You've grown up a lot, I see." He mused, his expression brightened.

"What the-? I thought you would not recognize me anymore." Sakumo murmured as he closed his eyes sighing.

Tobirama heard it. "Oh come on, you were just 15 when I last saw you." He bantered.

"Well yeah, guess what. Hatake- san is known to be on par with Sarutobi- sama's students: Jiraiya- sama, Tsunade- sama and Orochimaru- sama." Minato introduced more information. "They are called the Legendary Sannin." He continued as he watched the others nod in anticipation. Hashirama hummed.

Something snapped in the Nidaime's mind. "But then, Yondaime-san. How did you die?" He asked blatantly, then continued. "You look young." Minato answered as he faced everyone. "I died when I was sealing the Kyuubi into my newborn son. Fortunately, it was a success." He continued. "I died first before Sandaime-sama."

"Now that you say." Hashirama mumbled but enough for them to hear. "How did you die, Sarutobi-kun?" He asked as he shifted to look at Sarutobi. As soon as he asked those word, the Sandaime's expression darkened. "I was killed by Orochimaru." He stated, his voice dark.

"What, isn't he your student?" Tobirama asked, confused.

"He is a rogue Sennin already, we discovered his illegal laboratory." He tried to emphasize in a single sentence. "I see. Life is really hard, you will never know what circumstances are thrown to you." Hashirama muttered as he glanced at the ceiling. "Then how about you, Hatake- san?" Hashirama continued as he averted his gaze towards the man. Sakumo budged, he couldn't bring to tell them. 'I cant.' He thought. Fortunately, Sarutobi interrupted. He understood them, he knows what happened. "That- uhm." Sarutobi placed his hand over the Shodaime's shoulder. "I think we should go and help the others now." He continued, looking at Hashirama's eyes.

'Sarutobi, what the hell happened?' He thought but nodded.

"I am sorry to delay you again but, we have one more thing to discuss, our dear Hokage's. There is also a reason why I resurrected Hatake- san." Orochimaru stated with seriousness as he interrupted. He noticed as Sarutobi, Minato and Sakumo grunted, he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want from me this time?" Sakumo demanded his fists clenched. The area came in to a silence as his words were spoken. "Please don't refuse this time, you have to reawaken the 'Ten- tailed Brother'." He finally answered.


End file.
